


Shadow of the Day

by Kurisuta



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/M, Healing, Magic, Magic-Users, Original Character(s), Original Teen Titan, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Priestesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: When Robin is injured, Raven convinces her friend Miko to come to the rescue. When Robin meets her, he tries to convince Miko to join the team. But Miko has a darkness, deeper and more dreadful than Raven's, and perhaps no light can ever penetrate. Can Robin save Miko from herself?
Relationships: Robin (DCU) & Original Character(s)





	1. Foreboding

It was late at night and I was in the hospital for a routine procedure when all the hustle and bustle started.

I was pushed through with the madness into an unfamiliar room where the door slammed shut and locked with a shadow.

There were four costumed superheroes—Teen Titans—guarding the door and the shadows pushed me all the way to the bed.

Dammit. How’d they know I was a priestess.

I looked up.

Raven gave me an entreating glare.

So it was her who was asking the favor. Alright then.

I moved to the bed. Their leader, Robin had a broken arm.

He was passed out from pain killers and looked like he was fighting villains in his sleep.

I had a weak body, but lots of spiritual power. I volunteered at the hospital, healing people, and healing emotional wounds too.

I leaned over Robin and poured my silver energy into his arm. There was a gross sound as it snapped back into place, and he cringed, then relaxed completely.

I wiped my brow and the door finally unlocked—thanks, Raven—so I prepared to leave.

“Wait.”

Xxx

Robin knew his voice was weak, but he also knew Miko had heard him.

The legendary Miko.

Raven was soft spoken, and didn’t say much, but when she did talk about her past, she often mentioned Miko.

A priestess from another world, called Makai, populated by demons, each of them as horrible as Raven’s father; Miko was not what he pictured her.

She looked so human.

But then, so did Raven.

Miko had long waist length dark hair, bright blue eyes, sparkly freckles on her cheeks, and caramel colored skin.

“May I help you?” Miko arched an elegant brow.

“Why are you leaving?” Robin said. “I didn’t even say thank you.”

Miko folded her arms. “So...?”

“What?”

Miko laughed. “Say thank you.”

“Right. Um. Thank you.” Robin said. “Why aren’t you on a team. Or fighting bad guys in some way? You have powers.”

A pause.

“I can’t.”

Robin pressed. “Why?”

“You know my friend Raven.” Miko said by way of response. “She used to have trouble controlling her demonic powers. Still does to some degree. But her demon side is natural.”

“You...have one.” Robin said. Miko nodded. “It’s not natural.” Another nod. “But you could still fight!”

Another pause.

“Very well. I see you will need a demonstration.” Miko said. “I will return with you to the Tower. You will see then.”

Robin brightened. He wanted this girl on the team! She was smart, powerful, and cute! Why did he just think about that?

“But Robin?”

“Yes?”

“Promise me something?”

He sat up, experimenting with his arm. “Sure, anything.”

“Promise not to die.”


	2. Nightmare

I closed my eyes and let the darkness close in.

“Prepare yourself for a battle. She is not forgiving.” I warned the Titans.

A silver glow lit up around me and then turned to darkness.

The tower was enveloped in darkness.

Sadako looked around. “Greetings and prepare to die.”

Xxx

Robin hadn’t expected her to look so frightening.

The woman looked like a ghost, pale with long trailing black hair and fathomless eyes.

Before he could move, her hand plunged in his chest and drew out his heart.

Robin choked on blood.

Then all of the pain vanished. An illusion!

Miko stood there before them. “I’m sorry.”

She started to disappear.


	3. Match

Robin grabbed me. “You have to fight it!”

I growled back. “It’s not so easy!”

I swung at him. My fist connected and knocked him back.

“You are fighting it!” Robin pulled out what seemed to be an iron bar and parried my attacks. “Don’t let the demon win!”

I punched him several times. “It hurts and I can’t take it!”

“You can take it!” Robin said. “Stop doubting yourself!”

“I’m NOT!” I lunged, and everything went black.

Xxx

Robin caught Kuri in his arms.

He carried her into the tower, hoping that perhaps the others could help her. Raven offered to heal her, saying that she was a spiritual being.

As he closed his eyes in a pained sigh, the image of her lurching forward, her face brilliant in apprehension of her own attack and then—that horrible moment!—when her bright eyes had flickered out.

It had been like the life drained out of her, and then she was lost to him.

Robin gazed at his hands. He could not let this happen. She was precious to him.

And he could not let this woman die.


End file.
